In order to access certain types of hydrocarbons in the earth, it may be necessary or desirable to drill wells or boreholes in a certain spatial relationship with respect to one another. Specifically, it may be desirable to drill a borehole such that it has a specific location relative to a previously drilled borehole. For example, heavy oil may be too viscous in its natural state to be produced from a conventional well, and, thus, an arrangement of cooperative wells and well features may be utilized to produce such oil. Indeed, to produce heavy oil, a variety of techniques may be employed, including, for example, Steam Assisted Gravity Drainage (SAGD), Cross Well Steam Assisted Gravity Drainage (X-SAGD), or Toe to Heel Air Injection (THAI). While SAGD wells generally involve two parallel horizontal wells, X-SAGD and THAI wells generally involve two or more wells located perpendicular to one another.
X-SAGD and THAI techniques function by employing one or more wells for steam injection or air injection, respectively, known as “injector wells.” The injector wells pump steam or air into precise locations in a heavy oil formation to heat heavy oil. One or more lower horizontal wells, known as “producer wells,” collect the heated heavy oil. For an X-SAGD well pair including an injector well and a producer well, the injector well is a horizontal well located above and oriented perpendicular to the producer well. In contrast, for a THAI well pair including an injector well and a producer well, the injector well is a vertical well located near and oriented perpendicular to the producer well.
Steam or air from an injector well in an X-SAGD or THAI well pair should be injected at a precise point in the heavy oil formation to maximize recovery. Particularly, if steam is injected too near to a point of closest approach between the injector well and the producer well, steam may be shunted out of the formation and into the producer well. Using many conventional techniques, the point of closest approach between the two wells may be difficult to locate or the location of the point of closest approach may be imprecise.
Moreover, the relative distance between the injector and producer wells of an X-SAGD or THAI well pair may affect potential recovery. The wells should be located sufficiently near to one another such that heavy oil heated at the injector well may drain into the producer well. However, if the wells are located too near to one another, steam or air from the injector well may shunt into the producer well, and if the wells are located too far from one another, the heated heavy oil may not extend to the producer well. Using conventional techniques, it may be difficult to accurately drill one well perpendicular to another well.
SAGD may generally involve two parallel wells separated by an approximately constant vertical separation distance (e.g., 4 to 6 m) and an approximately constant transverse horizontal separation distance (e.g., within 1 m) over a horizontal distance of roughly 500 m to 1500 m. The upper well in a SAGD well pair may be known as an “injector well.” The injector well may inject superheated steam into a heavy oil zone formation, creating a steam chamber to heat the heavy oil contained therewithin. The lower well in a SAGD well pair may be known as a “producer well.” When the heated heavy oil becomes less viscous, gravity may pull the oil into the producer well below, from which the oil may be extracted.
Conventional measurement while drilling (MWD) survey data may not provide sufficient accuracy to maintain a consistent separation distance between the injector well and the producer well. Indeed, the direction of a horizontal well may be measured and controlled to approximately +/−3°, and the inclination may be measured and controlled to approximately +/−1°, using conventional MWD sensors and good directional steering practices. However, such relatively small angles may produce large errors in the position of a long horizontal well. For example, a horizontal well with a 1000 meter length having a 3° drift may have a 52 meter lateral error at the toe of the well. If the same horizontal well has a 1° drift in inclination, the well may also have a 17 meter vertical error.